coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9816 (8th July 2019)
Plot Nick has to promise payment to get Ash to back off. Gail gets flak from Sarah for taking Harry into a prison. Robert arrives at the hotel in the nick of time with canapes from the bistro. Throughout the rest of the day, he kills persistent calls from Vicky. Nick gives Ash his business suit to pay the debt. Beth moans to Sinead about Kirk's eagerness to get back on the road and away from her. Sinead snaps at her before apologising, preoccupied with her own, greater, problems. Tracy accuses Emma of short-changing her in the Rovers however Emma has her sussed. Kirk thinks Beth didn't miss him as she's so keen for him to leave again. Steve gets his licences back but orders Adam not to tell Tracy. Billy implores Paul to report Marley to the police. Paul refuses to grass up a mate. Audrey goes to No.8 to find her phone charger and gives Gail the silent treatment, angry with her for abandoning her at the hospital. Nick calls Gail to say that he blames her for David's behaviour in prison and to stay away from him. Gail is upset that her entire family has rejected her. Michelle starts to match-make Ryan and Alya. Audrey breaks her silence to stick up for her grandchildren, pointing out how Gail can't help meddling in their lives no matter how old they get. Daniel and Sinead get the Sutherlands together to make them realise that they've both missed each other. The smoke alarm at No.8 is set off by the chicken burning in the oven. Sarah realises Gail is missing. Ryan and Ali pretend that they're getting married and Ryan is converting to Islam to teach Michelle a lesson. Steve tells Tracy his appeal failed so she'll have to carry on working at Street Cars. Billy shocks Paul by telling him he's shopped Marley to the police and the man has since been arrested. Paul finishes with him on the spot. At Manchester Airport, Gail boards a plane for Bangkok, declaring that it's the first day of the rest of her life. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ash - Daniel Campbell *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Cells *Manchester Airport - First class departure lounge *Unknown hotel - Function room and anteroom Notes *Last appearance of Harry Platt until 16th October 2019. *Last appearance of Gail Rodwell until 25th October 2019 as Helen Worth took a three-month break from the programme. *The ad bumper at the beginning of this episode shows the outside of women-only Norcross Prison instead of Highfield men's prison. *A waiter at Manchester Airport's departure lounge is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey is still frosty with Gail after she abandoned her in the hospital; and Steve gets his licence back, but orders Adam not to tell Tracy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,457,887 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes